


Love and Pride

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Death, Dreams, Family, Gift Fic, Gods, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mythology References, One Shot Collection, Original Characters - Freeform, Peace, Romance, Trans Male Character, Voice Acting, angel - Freeform, jackal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Kai and Empathy are both nervous about their new relationship. After all, they're both children of one of the Ancients plus members of the Pride Community. Can they make it work? Or will their hearts break?
Relationships: Original Character and Original Character
Series: One-shots for friends [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love and Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 22nd one-shot. In my 27 one-shots, I promised my friends I do. This is requested by KaiThunder, who wanted a follow up to her first "Nobody in Particular" That being said, I hope you enjoy this and read my other works. Onward with the story.
> 
> Kaithunder did the artwork.
> 
> Kai- Paul Mercier, the inspiration is Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil 4-
> 
> Empathy - Nolan North (voiced Smokescreen in Transformers: Prime) (he's the white/blue/red robot)
> 
> Helios - Seth Rogen- Pumbaa Live-Action Lion King

In a lustrous palace that was gold as the sun sat a young teenager at a handsome desk. They appeared to be doing homework but mumbled once and while how it was too dazzling in the bedroom. Which they'd be accurate regarding that because it was intense adequately to burn your retinas.

Except what did one expect when their father was the Sun Titan, Helios? Of course, everything signified his capabilities over the energies of the day-star at his command. Helios fancied to show-off his status as a Sun Titan, including that he also remained a significant character in Earth mythology.

So, while the palace architecture remained in the style of the days of deities, legends, and heroes, it'd received modern-day upgrades. The attractive adolescent noticed their father behaved as one might read a god to act in Rick Riordan's books.

The classic mythological character is uniquely envisioned as someone in the 21st century. At least that was more satisfying in the teenager's mind then their father continually living in the past like their professors at his school.

When one studied the adolescent completing his homework, they wouldn't assume he was a sun god's descendant. They believe he was an angel from Heaven, clothed in white and purple with holo and large white wings.

Empathy wasn't an archangel or even a demigod. He was instead part of the Ghost Race. Ghosts weren't as humans assumed them to be. In the Ghost Zone, every creature of the legendary origin lived here in peace and sanctuary. They're under the protection of the Ancients, who kept the universe in balance and made sure the time stream played out as it should. Empathy's mother, Harmony, was Ancient.

Harmony, as her name implied, was the Ancient Ghost of Peace. Her abilities were to balance her counterpart, Discord, the Ancient Ghost of Chaos. Harmony had a pacifist attitude sometimes, although she could fight if the need called upon it. Nevertheless, Empathy was named for what was required to achieve peace, and he loved his parents for all they were.

Unlike many humans on Earth, empathy was fortunate in a significant way, for Empathy was, in reality, a transgender male. Ghosts were far more accepting members of the Pride Community then humans. Empathy was lucky. His parents accepted him as he was. Also, he knew he'd officially become a boy when he turned sixteen. The ghosts didn't require medical science or hormones to become their true gender.

For transgender or genderfluid, their bodies freely converted to match which gender they identified with. But for transgender people, it took till they're sixteen for their bodies to transform to their preferred gender thoroughly.

Empathy did some stretches, both with his wings and arms. Yawning, he looked back down at his philosophy homework, he sighed, "I like to see the bright side in life, but even I've got to admit I don't care for homework most of the time." Standing up, Empathy debated for a few moments, whether to walk or fly. He decided to walk as he headed down the stairs to see what his parents were doing.

"Mom? Dad? Either of you homes?" he called out as he descended to the second level of the palace. He thought he heard someone grunting and turned towards his father's private gym.

His father, Helios, was in the middle of his intense daily workout. As he said, one doesn't have the physique of a god unless they're willing to work at it. Empathy was amazed by his father's state-of-the-art Olympic gym. One glimpse at his godly father showed was a lot of Empathy's physical traits come from. Golden hair, god-like physique, and stunning bronze skin tone.

"Dad? Dad?" he called out to his father, who was in the middle of doing chin-ups. Like every other exercise he did, he would do this a hundred times before moving on to the next exercises. Which means cardio was next. Empathy knew his father's workout routine by heart.

"Yes, son? What is it?" the golden-haired deity inquired as he did his fifth chin up. He wasn't really looking at his son because he still needed to focus on what he was doing.

"I want to tell you I just finished my homework. I was going to call Kai and see if he wanted to meet up at the mall for some pizza," his son said as he got close enough, his father could look at him in his lavender eyes.

His father did one more chin-up before dropping to the ground, "You have been spending a lot of time with Cronos's son. Are you sure its the right relationship for you to have?" he asked delicately.

"Dad, we have been through this." Empathy said through clenched teeth. " I've spent my life talking to The Therapist about everything to do with my gender and how I feel regarding dating men. It's not like I've not discussed the issue enough times."

"You know its something your mother and I worry about, son. Again we don't care about your transgender, but we still want to make sure there no emotional or mental issues that come with it."

Empathy's giant white wings sagged, "I know that, Dad. I do know you and Mom are merely looking out for me. But I'm perfectly okay with both my gender and sexuality."

"If you are positive," as he wiped off the manly sweat on his perfect body. "I'm still surprised though you be attracted to the son of the Ancient Ghost of Death is all."

"Why? Because I'm optimistic, cheerful, and confident? And Kai is mysterious, sarcastic, moody, and a private person?"

"Well, I guess its true opposites attract. Make sure you're home in time for dinner," he reminded his son.

"Will do, Dad!" as he jetted out of the room. He called up his boyfriend, who agreed to meet him at the mall's pizza parlor. Half an hour later, the boys met at Father's Gone Pizza. (All Ghost Zone locations had parody names of their Human counterparts.)

They selected their favorite table in the parlor's back corner and ordered their regular order: half vegetarian and half meat pizza. Empathy happened to be a vegetarian due to his heritage. Kai, on the other hand? The jackal-like revenant didn't have a problem eating meat. Quickly they're savoring their pizza and catching up.

"So, Kai, you still have those dreams about Dan? I know your mother and uncle were anxious about them," asking about a recent problem his boyfriend had.

"Thankfully, since we became a couple, I've had no more dreams about that abomination. Though my parents, particularly my mother, desire me to be more honest about my dreams."

"Your mother is one of the Ghosts of Dreams. Of course, she's anxious about you if someone is seeking to possess you in your dreams."

Scarfing down his pizza slice, he looked exasperated, "I know she's only looking out for me. But its still bothersome."

"Did I tell you what my Dad does that annoying?"

"No, tell me, what does a god do that irritating?"

"He sings in the shower, and he's completely tone-deaf! Ugh! You think someone was dying! Mom and I have to tell him to shut up all the time. He's in denial about his lack of singing talent."

Kai snickered and rubbed Empathy's thigh, "At least my dad doesn't do that. Again he's more deadpan and cynical."

"What has your dad been up to recently?"

"Same as your mom, I guess. They've been in their Nexus having one of their critical conferences. What about I don't know."

"Mom is always so thrilled when she goes to those meetings. I seldom see her in a down mood. Guess that why I'm always looking at the bright side of things."

"Guess so, so do you want to go play Doom at the arcade?"

"As long as I'm back home in time for dinner."

"We just ate, but yeah, I know what you mean. Mom wants me home in time for game night. She wants to play Cloud Counting tonight."

"Cloud Counting?"

"It's a game of relaxation and concentration. You look up at the evening sky and count the clouds as they cross the moon. But you have to be focused and not drifted off or lose count."

"But this is the Ghost Zone. We don't have a moon or sun even."

"I know that, Empathy. Mom arranges for us to go to a meadow on Earth that out of the way. So no humans can find us."

"Hmm, I wish I could play it with you. Except I've my own family activities tonight. Dad loves to exercise, and he wants to make sure I'm in shape. Consequently, I know tonight he's going to put me through the wringer for not working out with him earlier."

"So why don't we play that game now, so we at least have some fun?"

"Sure, I'll pay today," as he opened his wallet and took out some funny looking money.

Linking their arms, the two young teenagers headed to the mall video arcade, which, to be fair, is a lot more fun then a human arcade. Due to the ghost's capabilities and technology are centuries ahead of humans. Therefore for ghosts, they literally could enter the game's world and play for real, which is a lot more enjoyment then just twiddling your thumbs. Hence the lovers spent an hour battling bad guys and solving puzzles before returning to the real world.

"Now that was a lot of fun. New high score!" Kai gave his boyfriend a high five as they returned to the real world.

"Yeah, it was! I thought that spider bot would kill you! But you surprised me by short-circuiting it! I sometimes forget you have the power to wield electricity."

"Hey, your the one who can disarm anyone and manipulate sunlight. So your Peace of Harmony is a nifty ability."

Rubbing his golden curls, he nodded, "Yeah, makes sense because of my mother, I can disarm people and bring short term peace where their hate and violence."

"Do you think I don't know? Maybe you like to hang out on Earth sometime?" Kai inquired shyly.

"Kai, you know the rules and laws! Unless we've passed the test and gotten a passport, we aren't supposed to be on Earth unsupervised. Including we have to be able to pass as human long-term."

"Geez, Empathy. It's not like you, and I can't already do that. But would it be so bad to go there? I mean, we visit our friends who are halfas all the time."

"That's different, Kai, and you know it! When any of us go to the Masters' Castle, we don't leave the grounds. Its a safe house in the Human World. But I know your not asking to go visit Jazz, Danny, or Danielle."

"Nope," he admitted, "I would like to go have pizza at a human pizza place. See if it taste any different. I want to see the moon and stars for real."

"Well, unless we were supervised, we can't do that."

"I know. I wish we could do that."

"Maybe one day. But for now, catch you later?"

"Okay. See you at school, Empathy."

"See you at school tomorrow, Kai. Don't forget we've got that test in English class tomorrow."

"How could I forget? The Storyteller is making us take a test on classic books. I hope you studied enough."

"Me too."

Before they left, the boys shared a passionate kiss before going home. Life may have its ups and downs. And relationships take time and effort to maintain. But true love will always win in the end.


End file.
